User blog:ZeroTwo64/User:ZeroTwo64/Magia Record Anime feats collection
=Introduction= This blog is a compilation of all the important feats showed in the anime adaptation of the 2017 mobile game Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story: Magia Record. =Episode 1= FEATS *Iroha can detect witches with her soul gem. *Box Wood shimmers in fluorescent colors when she swims inside the tubular structure that is her nest, but is solid black when she's outside. *Box Wood can easily break through multiple metal objects. *Iroha can shot magical arrows from her crossbow. *Box Wood can dodge Iroha's arrows. *Box Wood can control large tendrils made of metal objects. *Kuroe can cut large tendrils with her twin staffs. *Box Wood is able to fly and can summon her familiars. *Box Wood tries to attack Iroha and Kuroe by slamming into them, causing a huge dust cloud that expands into the train carriages and dents the tendril. *Iroha meets Ui's shadow in her dream. *Kyubey doesn't remember what Iroha wished for when she accepted to make a contract with it. *Kyubey says that maybe part of Iroha's wish was for the wish itself to be concealed. *Iroha can do spectacular stunts. *Iroha tells Kuroe that the number of witches in Takarazaki City has been dropping. *Kuroe tells Iroha that she heard a rumor that magical girls can be saved if they go to Kamihama City, and they don't have to fight witches anymore. *Kuroe tells Iroha that many girls have had the dream of a girl who says that magical girls can be saved if they go to Kamihama City. *Kuroe's wish was to go out with the person she loved. However, they've broken up since then. *Box Wood brainwashed all the passengers of the train but Iroha and Kuroe. *Box Wood seems to be able to stay outside her labyrinth. *Box Wood uses water to flush all the passengers (except Iroha and Kuroe) outside the train. *Iroha defeated multiple Box Wood's familiars with her arrows. *Iroha destroyed a large tendril with her arrows. *Box Wood can manipulate multiple metal fences and can use them to attack and create a huge sphere that is her nest. *Iroha can fire multiple arrows at the same time. *Box Wood can move the giant sphere (her nest) even outside her barrier. *Box Wood's nest crashes into Kamihama's train station, causing great damage. *Iroha survives the crash of Box Wood's nest without much damage. *Iroha can lift a big stone block. *Box Wood was able to go inside Zenobia's barrier. *Zenobia one-shotted Box Wood by tearing her in two. *Zenobia can take hits from Iroha without any damage, since her body is made of sand. *Zenobia can spin around and use sand to attack. *Little Kyubey is able to dodge Zenobia's attacks. *Little Kyubey let Iroha remember Ui. *Zenobia can move under the sand and appear from it. *Yachiyo cuts off one of Zenobia's arms. *Yachiyo can summon multiple halberds and use them to attack and as platforms. *Yachiyo defeats Zenobia. *A witch killing another witch will still result in them dropping their respective grief seeds. *Kamihama's witches are stronger than the ones in other cities. *Yachiyo can lift grief seeds with telekinesis. *Yachiyo is regarded as a very strong magical girl by Iroha. *Iroha thinks that a magical girl can't survive in Kamihama unless she is as powerful as Yachiyo. *Iroha's wish was to heal Ui's disease. *Ui's side of the room she shared with Iroha is completely empty and doesn't have a single thing; it seems that Ui also disappeared from Iroha's pictures. RUNES rune1.png|Lesson 1 Become a Puella Magi rune2.png|Lesson 2 Kill the witch rune3.png|Box Wood rune4.png|Lesson 3 Save lives rune5.png|Zenobia rune6.png|We escaped from the ordinary rune7.png|We do not care about what others think rune8.png|We do not glorify the past rune9.png|We do not tolerate anger rune10.png|We do not rely on blood ties rune11.png|We affirm ourselves at expense of our neighbor rune13.png|Locate me (201)7 rune14.png|T A (rotated left) rune15.png|A G (rotated left) rune16.png|S C (rotated left) rune17.png|H (rotated left) SUMMARY Magia Record Episode 1 Summary List of Magical Girls' Whishes REVIEW/DIFFERENCES Magia Record Anime: Episode 1 Review Magia Record Anime: Episode 1 Differences =Episode 2= FEATS *Kyubey doesn't remember Ui Tamaki. *Kyubey states that a magical girl can eliminate all traces of a person's existence with her wish. *Kyubey doesn't believe that a small Kyubey could exist. *Witches can passively brainwash people with their "Witch Kiss", which isn't an actual kiss. *Rebekka changed the bus' sign with runes saying: "To Rebekka". *Rebekka can create a portal to bring people inside her barrier. *Rebekka's barrier contains multiple sheeps. *Rebekka is able to create illusions. *Rebekka's barrier contains a starry sky. *Rebekka turned the bus passengers into puppets and changed their colours. *Rebekka can use explosive eyes to attack. *Kaede says she can't beat Rebekka either. *Rebekka can use threads to stick and bind her enemies. *Momoko is able to reflect Rebekka's attacks and to cut her threads. *Rena decapitated three Joseph familiars. *Rena can create a glyph with her connect. *After receiving a boost from Rena's connect, Momoko is surrounded by a water aura and can use water to attack her enemies. *Rebekka survived Momoko's attack. *Rebekka can turn herself into a wool ball and can spin to attack her enemies. *Iroha survived Rebekka's attack, even if she fainted for a while. *Kamihama's witches are stronger than the ones in other cities. *There is no record that Ui has ever been in Kamihama's hospital. *Rena can use her magic to shapeshift into other people. *Kaede's wish was to protect her family garden. *The Rumor of the Friendship Ending Staircase says that if two good friends break up and they say "We are not friends anymore!", and they write their names into the Friendship Ending Staircase, that means that their friendship is officially over. However, if the two of them try to reconcile even though their friendship is over and they have put their names on the staircase, then they will be whisked away by the Uwasa. *The minions of the Uwasa of the Breakup Staircase can manipulate and control chains. *The minions of the Uwasa of the Breakup Staircase appeared from the ground. *The minions of the Uwasa of the Breakup Staircase can create a thick fog around them. *The minions of the Uwasa of the Breakup Staircase can become invisible to certain people. *The minions of the Uwasa of the Breakup Staircase know a lot of information about Rena's life. RUNES Episode2_bus.png|To Rebekka caldwell99.png|Caldwell 99 Episode2_Rebekka.jpg|Rebekka connectrune.jpg|Connect SUMMARY Magia Record Episode 2 Summary REVIEW/DIFFERENCES Magia Record Anime: Episode 2 Review Magia Record Anime: Episode 2 Differences =Episode 3= FEATS SUMMARY REVIEW/DIFFERENCES Magia Record Anime: Episode 3 Review =Extra= Box Wood: "The witch of stone-dwelling fish, whose form is a giant salamander. Iroha who hasn't embarked on her journey yet, fights against a witch who went into her shell. She shimmers in fluorescent colors when she is swimming inside the tubular structure that is her nest, but is solid black when she's outside. She swims like a lizard, winding herself." Box Wood's familiars: "The stone-dwelling fish witch's minions, whose role is a debris. The unborn lives drifted into the witch's barrier. They and the witch don't interfere with each other but, they cooperate and eliminate intruders when they visit." https://twitter.com/davide_kirby/status/1214928622127058944 ANIME OPENING The Secrets Hidden in the Magia Record Anime Opening ANIME ENDING The Secrets Hidden in the Magia Record Anime Ending Category:Blog posts